But You Are Not Lovable
by bbusan
Summary: Baekhyun menjadi kasar sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di Jungwon, ia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya di Jepang. Namun, Baekhyun selalu berbuat kasar pada Chanyeol, teman bermainnya saat berada di Jepang. Luhan yang berusaha dengan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, tak segan-segan menyakiti Baekhyun [ChanBaek . BoyxBoy]
1. Chapter 1

**_You're not lovable, even the way you talk is rough_**

"Ya! Kau tau Baekhyun?"

"Ada apa dengan siswa bermasalah itu?"

"Aku menerima _e-mail_ beruntun. Lihatlah, foto ini."

"Wah, dia laki-laki atau apa, memperlakukan gadis seperti itu."

"Ku dengar juga dua hari yang lalu ia berkelahi dengan Yi Fan hingga berujung di rumah sakit."

**_Do you think there are other guys who will accept you besides me?_**

"Aku yakin handphone ku ada sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Tao-ah. Tapi aku kehilangan handphoneku setelah itu.."

"Baekhyun, Apakah kamu melihat handphoneku semalam ketika kita bertemu?"

"_What the heck_? Apakah kita mempunyai pencuri di kelas ini?"

**_You always have it your way, you only know yourself_**

"Aku tidak akan mengambil ponsel busukmu."

"Letakkan di dalam tas Baekhyun dan pastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatmu, Kyungsoo. Atau Ruangan 3054 di Jungwon International Hospital akan segera ku bereskan dengan tanganku sendiri."

**A/N**

Cerita ini di terinspirasi dari beberapa penggal lirik lagu dari WINNER, yang berjudul BUT


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **But You Are Not Lovable**

Main Cast :

**Park Chanyeol **and** Byun Baekhyun**

**Dedication to all Chanyeol-Baekhyun shipper.**

Chaptered. And I don't know if everyone's going to like this fanfiction or not.

**Enjoy Reading!**

_._

_._

_._

"Ya! Kau tau Baekhyun?"

"Ada apa dengan siswa bermasalah itu?"

"Aku menerima _e-mail_ beruntun. Lihatlah, foto ini."

Di dalam foto pertama tersebut terlihat Baekhyun sedang mendorong seorang gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna mint. Wajahn gadis itu asing, sepertinya bukan siswa SMA Jungwon. Tangan siswa itu menggeser _screen_ ponselnya kebawah, mempelihatkan gadis yang tersungkur berusaha memegang erat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang tampak terganggu oleh perbuatan gadis tersebut. Di foto ketiga, menampakkan Baekhyun menendang kaki yang digenggam erat oleh gadis yang masih tersungkur tersebut ke udara dan pegangan tersebut terlepas.

"Wah, dia laki-laki atau apa, memperlakukan gadis seperti itu."

"Ku dengar juga dua hari yang lalu ia berkelahi dengan Yi Fan hingga berujung di rumah sakit."

"Dia tak seharusnya menggunakan hapkidonya seperti itu. Memalukan saja."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah..."Seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi yang memakai snapback terbalik kebelakang itu memanggil namja yang berada 3 meter di depannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, laki-laki tersebut menjajarkan langkahnya dengan siswa yang ia teriaki dengan nama Baekhyun tadi. Berbeda dengan siswa yang berada disebelahnya, Baekhyun ini berpostur lebih pendek 11 cm darinya. Siswa-siswa yang berada di koridor memperhatikan mereka. Berbisik atau sekedar mengumpat karena murid baru, Chanyeol, selalu berada disisi Baekhyun, si _blackhole_ sekolah mereka. Tangan besar Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun karena menariknya ke tepi koridor. Baekhyun tersentak dan mendengus kesal.

"Heish! Kau ini. Perhatikan seragammu Baekhyun-ah."Dengan cekatan Chanyeol merapikan seragam Baekhyun yang bahkan jauh dari kata rapi, tak seperti Chanyeol yang tampak sempurna dengan seragam lengkap. Tiga kancing teratasnya yang terbuka, satu sisi ujung seragamnya yang keluar dan tak memakai dasi maupun blazer sekalipun.

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun ketika namja itu hendak meninggalkannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun."

Sebuah dasi hitam juga blazer yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol dari tas merah miliknya segera di pasangkan ke tubuh mungil didepannya. Dihari kelima Chanyeol bersekolah, ia berniat untuk membeli blazer dan dasi seragam sekolahnya karena mengetahui Baekhyun tak pernah memakai blazer ataupun dasi sejak Chanyeol mulai bersekolah disini hingga namja tersebut selalu dihukum oleh songsaenim untuk sekedar community service atau berdiri diluar kelas. Namja itu selalu mengawasi setiap langkah Baekhyun, walau saat ini menolak dengan menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Diamlah sebentar."ujarnya tak kalah lembutnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging.

Tak melihat penolakan Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan lengan blazer seragam tersebut ke lengan Baekhyun. "Nah! Selesai." Ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya agar berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"_Ya_! Baekhyun-_ah_.. Kau tau? Ummaku merindukanmu. Bisakah kau datang menemuinya akhir pekan?" Siswa yang bername tag park Chanyeol itu berkata dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Namun, tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun. Ia tetap berjalan kemudian berbelok masuk ke kelasnya, tetap mengghiraukan Chanyeol. Namja bermarga Park tersebut hanya mendengus kecewa.

"Sampai kapan Baekhyun seperti itu? Huh.." Gumam Chanyeol yang tengah berbalik arah menuju ke kelasnya.

Park Chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang berpapan kecil yang menggantung di atas pintu bertuliskan 2-A class. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa siswi menyapanya dengan suara yang sengaja diberi kesan imut. Ia tak tertarik dengan siswi-siswi yang terus mengganggunya sejak hari pertama. Si pemegang posisi _center_ di team basketnya saat sekolah di Jepang ini melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya, disebelah siswa yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku tugasnya, Kim Jongin.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas lagi, Jongin-ah?"Tanya Chanyeol sembari menempatkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kim Jongin. Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Bahkan semalam aku tak tidur karena harus latihan, Chanyeol-ah."Chanyeol mengangguk. Baru seminggu resmi menjadi siswa pindahan dari Jepang dan ia mulai mengenali lingkungan sekolahnya. Terlebih siswa berkulit tan yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Jongin adalah dancer yang ditunjuk sekolahnya untuk mewakili Kompetinsi Seni yang diadakan di akhir musim summer ini. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya dihadapan Jongin.

"Itu akan membuat matamu lebih segar. Mengurangi rasa kantukmu, Jongin."

"_Gomawo_, Park!"tanpa pikir panjang ia menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya dan membuka permen mint sejurus kemudian memakannya. Jongin bersyukur memiliki teman baru seperti namja bermarga Park disampingnya ini.

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyinari kantin siswa yang terletak di sebelah barat sekolah itu. Saat jam makan siang benar-benar ramai. Terlihat beberapa meter antrean siswa yang membawa nampan mereka. Sabgaian sudah ada yang menyelesaikan lunch mereka dan meninggalkan kantin tersebut. Antusiasme berlebihan murid terhadap _dessert _ lezat yang hanya mereka dapatkan ketika hari –hari tertentu, atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka yang menjadikan lunch sebagai alasannya.

Di meja pinggir dekat jendela, nampak Baekhyun yang hendak menyendok nasi, terkejut melihat satu set tempat makan yang baru saja diletakkan di depannya oleh si pemilik. Ia mendengus, pasti Park Chanyeol. Tanpa memberi respon lebih, namja yang berwajah manis itu tetap melanjutkan makannya. Siswa yang melewati meja makan yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua pun berbisik menatap aneh pada mereka berdua.

Namun, seolah tak peduli dengan dirinya dan namja didepannya, Chanyeol yang merasakan tatapan aneh para siswa yang melewati mereka hanya menghiraukan saja.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah.. pulang sekolah nanti, aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

Meskipun hatinya geram, Baekhyun berusaha untuk bertanya dengan sopan,

"Untuk apa kau datang kerumahku? Membawa masalah?"

Begitu rupanya, ucapan laki-laki berpostur mungil ini membuat mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah tau dimana Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri, tak sopan sepertinya jika tiba-tiba mengunjungi rumah tersebut tanpa izin pemiliknya.

"Aku membawa kaset game Devil May Cry terbaru, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sederhana, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam,

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, orang-orang akan semakin menjauhimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun mengambil kotak susu yang berada di sudut nampannya kemudian membukanya. Tangan Chanyeol menghalangi tangannya ketika kotak susu tersebut akan berpindah isi kemulut Baekhyun. Namja kelahiran Bucheon ini menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan menyiram namja dihadapannya dengan susu vanilla yang berada digenggamannya. "Kau menghancurkan makan siangku, Park!"

Kejadian ini malah menjadi tontonan bagi murid yang berada didalam kentin tersebut. Chanyeol tau ia salah. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun dengan sedikit candaannya, namun ia tak menyangka respon yang Baekhyun berikan. Namja itu membatu. Memikirkan bagaimana sikap Baekhyun yang tak sama kepadanya. Sedangkan namja yang berada dipikirannya telah berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan meja dengan membawa nampannya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan ditempat kotor.

"Ya! Apa yang dilakukan namja pembawa sial itu kepada Pangeranku!" salah seorang siswi mengentakkan kakinya setelah melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran yang setimpal untuk Baekhyun!"

"Bagaimana bisa ia selalu membuat masalah di sekolah ini."

"Aku harap pihak sekolah akan segera mengeluarkannya. Siswa seperti Baekhyun tak pantas sekolah disini"

Murid yang berada di kantin mulai berbisik. Bahkan beberapa siswi ada yang mendekati Chanyeol dan menawarkan sapu tangan atau sekedar_ tissue_. Chanyeol menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tersadar kemudian beranjak keluar dari kantin.

"Wah. Rupanya aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri, Park."sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja yang berada di sudut kantin.

Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di toilet pria lantai satu itu tak memutuskan pandangannya pada namja yang melepas seragamnya lalu memberi sedikit air pada seragamnya di wastafel. Chanyeol menggosok pelan seragamnya yang terkena susu vanilla milik Baekhyun. Ia mendengus kesal ketika mencium masih terdapat bau vanilla yang menguar.

'_Sepertinya aku harus memakai seragam olahragaku.' _Chanyeol mematikan keran dan beranjak meninggalkan toilet. Dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan, Chanyeol menuju loker ditengah koridor. Ia membuka loker miliknya dan tersenyum mendapati seragam olahraganya. Tanpa mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, Chanyeol memakai atasan seragam olahraga tersebut di koridor.

"Wah.. Dia benar benar namja yang keren"

"Coba lihatlah, otot kecilnya yang tak terlalu kelihatan itu!"

"Aku tak membayangkan jika suatu hari mendapatkan suami seperti dia. _Perfect_!"

Seorang siswa yang berjalan kearah Chanyeol sekarang berdiri itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada totebag yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan namja lebih tinggi yang berada dibelakangnya, terlihat sibuk memberi peringatan beberapa siswi yang sedang terkagum oleh fisik Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih mencari sesuatu didalam lokernya, namun tangannya terhenti ketika suara lembut siswa berparas cantik itu mengagetkannya.

"Chanyeolie~ Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Jika belum, kau dapat memakan bento ini." Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Tersenyum lembut. "Ah.. Luhan-ah.. Kau mengagetkan aku saja."ia menerima uluran totebag yang berisi bento dari Luhan. "Gomawo, Luhan. Aku pastikan bento ini tak tersisa sedikitpun." Senyum lebar itu tersungging dari wajah Park Chanyeol.

"Iya. Chanyeolie.." Chanyeol menatapnya. "Apakah kau menyukai kopi?" tanyanya dengan hati hati. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apakah kau akan menolak ajakanku untuk minum kopi di Starbucks Seongnam jam 7 malam sabtu ini?"

"Baiklah. Karena kau telah baik terhadapku sejak hari pertamaku besekolah disini. Maka, besok aku akan mentraktirmu, Luhan" Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, tangan luhan mengepal erat melihat sebuah foto yang tertempel didalam loker Chanyeol. Foto namja pembawa sial, menurutnya. Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya Chanyeolie. Jangan lupa untuk memakan bento itu" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Taoie, ayo kembali kekelas" ujarnya pada Tao, namja berbadan lebih tinggi darinya yang sedari tadi berada dua meter dibelakangnya.

"Bye. Chanyeol-ah"sapa Tao ketika melewati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan lokernya.

"Ah.. Kenapa aku lupa!" Chanyeol mengambil beberapa permen lollipop dari lokernya kemudian memasukkan kedalam sakunya. Ia bergegas pergi, dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu lokernya. Sepasang mata sipit yang melihat itu, menyipitkan matanya beberapa mili. Wajah datarnya yang sedari tadi tampak, kini mulai berubah sedikit. Kecewa. Walau tak akan ada seorangpun yang melihatnya saat ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**

Hai semua. Salam kenal! Saya author baru disini.

Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan, cerita pasaran, dan nggak ada gregetnya.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya di kolom review.

Terimakasih juga untuk NaturalCandy1994, shinyeonchal, DahsyatNyaff untuk reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **But You Are Not Lovable**

Main Cast :

**Park Chanyeol **and** Byun Baekhyun**

**Dedication to all Chanyeol-Baekhyun shipper.**

Chaptered. And I don't know if everyone's going to like this fanfiction or not.

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

Pemberhentian bus yang berada 400 meter didepan SMA Jungwon terlihat sepi. Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya. Pukul 21.56. Ia mendengus kesal sembari mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dan men-_dial _nomor setelah menemukan kontak bertuliskan 'Kim Jongdae'

"..."

"Chen-_hyung_! Sepertinya aku akan terlambat beberapa menit."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung kembali kerumah saja."

"..."

"Iya. _Arraseo, hyung_. Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Minseok-_hyung_."

".."

"_Ne_. Selamat bekerja _hyung_!"

_Piiip_

Beruntungnya Baekhyun kali ini. Ia tak perlu mengeluarkan _T-Money_nya dan kehilangan beberapa ribu won untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Minseok yang menggantikan _shift_nya malam ini setelah mendapat telepon dari Jongdae jika Baekhyun mungkin tak akan bisa _shift_ malam ini. Setiap hari jumat seperti ini, Jongdae tau, Baekhyun akan menjalani _community service_ selama beberapa minggu karena Baekhyun sendirilah yang bercerita pada namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu jika ia harus berkali-kali dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya untuk menjalani hukuman akibat ulahnya di sekolah. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai _waiters_ disebuah Restoran Perancis yang tak diragukan lagi kelezatan masakannya di kota ini. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, ketika bus bertuliskan nomor 7 berhenti dipemberhentian. Dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk dan menggesek _T-Money_nya kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang kosong. Berada di sisi kanan bus. Tak banyak yang menggunakan bus pada jam segini. Mereka akan lebih memilih _subway _agar waktu tak terbuang percuma dengan kemacetan malam kota Jungwon setelah diguyur hujan.

Beberapa kilometer bus melaju, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana ia lupa membawa payung transparannya yang berharga lima belas ribu won itu dan meninggalkannya di loker sekolahnya. Yah, sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli payung di minimarket yng berada di depan gang rumahnya, atau memilih kehujanan dan esok hari tak masuk sekolah, karena ia hanya memiliki satu pasang seragam.

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian 207. Setelah men_tap T-Money_nya, ia turun dari bus tersebut. Langkah pertamanya disambut rintik hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berlari, menuju ke minimarket yang berada 6 meter dihadapannya. Setelah memastikan jika sepatunya tak membawa air kedalam minimarket, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk. Matanya mencari sebuah benda yang ia cari. Dipojok dekat tumpukan Koran, ia menemukan kotak tempat payung dipajang. Senyuman kecil itu tampak pada raut wajahnya.

Senyumnya sedikit hilang ketika harga yang dibanderol adalah tiga puluh ribu won.

'_Mahal sekali'_pikirnya.

"_Ahjussi. _Bisa tolong melihat saldo _T-Money_ku?"

_Ahjussi_ berkacamata yang sejak tadi mengawasi Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil kartu T-money itu kemudian men-tap di mesin kecil sebelahnya. Namja manis itu kecewa melihat angka 18.670 won yang tertera di _screen_ merah. Ia tak mungkin menghabiskan uang tersebut. _T-Money_ adalah nyawanya hingga akhir bulan ini. Ia merogoh sakunya, hanya terdapat 10.000 won. Ia mendengus kesal setelah beberapa detik menatap nanar lembaran uang yang berada ditangannya itu.

"Maaf _ahjussi_, apakah bisa aku membayar menggunakan _cash_ dan _T-Money_?"

_Ahjussi_ itu menjawab dengan gelengan. "Tidak bisa nak. Kau harus membayar dengan salah satu."

"Baiklah. Maaf _ahjussi _aku tidak jadi membeli payung ini."ia kembali meletakkan payung kecil berwarna biru itu dalam tempatnya kembali. Bagaimanapun _Ahjussi_ itu tau perasaan pemuda yang berada didepannya. Namun, ia tak bisa membantu. Ia tak mungkin memberikan barang dagangannya ke pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, nak. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa meminjam payung milikku."

Sebuah payung kusam berwarna coklat diulurkan _ahjussi_ itu ragu-ragu Baekhyun ambil. "Benarkah _ahjussi_?" Tanyanya meyakinkan pria tua tersebut.

_Ahjussi_ itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ia. Kau pakai saja payung milikku dulu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya jika kau mau."

"Terimakasih banyak _ahjussi_. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan payung ini esok hari." Dengan perasaan gembira, Baekhyun menerima payung tersebut dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat pada ahjussi didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _ahjussi_. Sampai bertemu besok!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati jalan yang berada didepannya. Tak jarang ia hampir terpeleset karena jalan menanjak yang licin. Setelah memasuki gang yang menuju rumahnya, ia harus menghabiskan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah kecilnya. Wangi rumput dan tanah yang terbawa oleh udara lembab saat itu memenuhi indera penciumannya. Beberapa hari belakangan setelah pergantian musim panas, seluruh Korea Selatan diguyur hujan yang tak tentu. Cuaca terlalu dingin untuk dikatakan musim panas, pada malam hari. Namun sengatan matahari disiang hari sangat menusuk kulit.

Baekhyun mengehentikan langkahnya dan membuka sebuah pagar kayu yang terlihat rapuh. Ia menggeser pagar itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegangi gagang payung tersebut. Dengan cekatan, ia kembali menaruh pagar tersebut diantara dua sisi tembok kecil. Ya, pagar tersebut tak memiliki pegikat di salah satu sisinya karena telah rusak bertahun-tahun. Dan Baekhyun enggan untuk memperbaiki kayu yang tersusun _horizontal _dengan dua kayu yang _vertical_ itu.

Halaman rumah Baekhyun tak memiliki tanaman atau sekedar hiasan yang biasanya dimiliki oleh rumah-rumah yang lain. Hanya tanah kosong yang luasnya 5 _meter_ dengan rumput liar yang tumbuh di beberapa sisi. Benar benar seperti rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya, setelah menutup pintu _krem_ dan meletakkan payung di pojok pintu itu. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertutup di samping ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut kemudian tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang masih menggunakan seragamnya sedang menorehkan tinta diatas lembaran kertas. Baekhyun tersenyum mengamati _namja_ tersebut terlihat serius diantara tumpukan buku yang berada di kedua sisi meja kecil yang berada menghadap jendela.

"Jongseokie.."namja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu. Wajahnya menatap penuh Tanya, "Kenapa kau belum mengganti seragammu. Kau ini sudah 11 tahun Seoukie.."namja bernama Jongseok itu mengangguk. "Iya. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku, _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ membawa makanan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Seokie. Hari ini aku tak bekerja." Baekhyun berpikir kembali setelah melihat raut wajah adiknya yang sedikit kecewa. "Cepatlah ganti. _Hyung_ akan mengajakmu makan diluar malam ini." Raut kecewa _namja _yang mempunyai tinggi sepundak Baekhyun itu berganti dengan senyuman lebar.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Tapi apa tak sebaiknya kita membeli ramen kemudian dimasak dirumah?" menyadari perkataan hyungnya, Jaeseok menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak. Malam ini kita akan makan _bulgogi._ Remaja seusiamu tak baik setiap hari makan ramen. _Arraseo_?" Jongseok mengangguk. Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar adiknya kemudian beranjak ke ruangan sebelah yang berjarak tidak ada satu meter. Kamarnya.

Baekhyun keluar mengenakan celana hitam tiga perempat, dengan kaos putih yang tertutupi oleh hoodie hitamnya. Ia beranjak menuju dapur kemudian membuka sebuah lemari kecil, dimana ia menyimpan bahan makanan. Tak ada sama sekali bahan makanan yang tersisa, juga untuk ramen. Ia sadar. Seharusnya menjadi wali Jongseok harus lebih memperhatikan asupan gizi adiknya itu. Namun, selama empat tahun ini hamper setiap hari mengkonsumsi ramen dan Jongseok sama sekali tak protes memakan makanan yang tak sehat itu. Ia tau bagaimana posisi Baekhyun dan dirinya. Baekhyun yang merawat Jongseok pun ia sudah senang, karena bisa saja hyung satu-satunya itu tak mempedulikannya bahkan membuangnya. Mengingat mereka sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka kealam lain empat tahun yang lalu. Walau pamannya mengajak Baekhyun juga Jongseok tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya, ia sadar, ia tak boleh terus merepotkan pamannya yang menafkahi seorang istri dan 3 anak yang masih bersekolah.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongseok. Namja itu sedang mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Hanya buku-buku dan beberapa alat tulis. Tak ada benda seperti psp, headphone, mp3, dan semacamnya yang biasa diperoleh namja seusianya dengan meminta kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya memiliki ponsel keluaran lama dan itu adalah kado dari Baekhyun saat ulang tahun ke-10.

"Jongseokie.. Ayo kita berangkat. Aku takut jika kedai Kim _ahjussi_ akan tutup jika kita tak pergi sekarang."Baekhyun menggandeng telapak tangan Jongseok agar segera mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kalau sampai kedai kim _ahjussi_ tutup, aku yang akan membangunkan Kim _ahjussi _dan menyuruhnya membuat _bulgogi, hyung_!" ujar Jongseok dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang kakak itu tersenyum melihat adiknya melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Hujan sudah reda. Wangi rumput dan tanah yang Baekhyun sukai setelah hujan reda pun menguat. Ia tersenyum. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Jongseok disampingnya. Mungkin ia sudah menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi dalam kecelakaan mobil di Bucheon.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke rumah setelah mengantarkan koran dan susu dengan sepedanya, ia bergegas membangunkan Jongseok yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Seokie~ Jongseokie.." dengan menepuk lengan adiknya beberapa kali, namja bernama Byun Jongseok itu menggeliat. Membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan hyungnya sedang mengamati dengan senyum kecil.

"Oh.. Baekhyun-_hyung_.. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri menghadap hyungnya.

"Sudah jam enam. Sebaiknya kau mandi segera, Jongseok." Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat imut. Setengah sadar, Jongseok berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada disamping dapur. Baekhyun yang masih didalam kamar Jongseok, mengambil beberapa buku tulis adiknya dan memeriksa satu persatu tulisan tangannya. Baekhyun bersyukur, Jongseok memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu menduduki peringkat akhir di kelas dan tak berbeasiswa sehingga ia harus membiayai sendiri pendidikan yang tidak murah. Beruntung, sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mereka mengasuransikan pendidikan kedua anaknya hingga kuliah. Sehingga Baekhyun setidaknya bisa lebih teringankan bebannya.

.

.

.

Mendekati akhir pekan seperti ini, memang banyak yang menggunakan _bus_ maupun _subway_. Baekhyun, yang enggan untuk berebut kursi dengan orang-orang tersebut, lebih memilih menaiki sepeda bututnya. Lagi pula ini hari sabtu, itu artinya ia harus bekerja dua jam lebih daripada jam pada week days di restoran tempat ia bekerja tak jauh dari rumahnya, itu artinya memungkinkan dirinya tertinggal _bus_ dan _subway_ jadwal terakhir. Ia mengamati sejenak sepeda putihnya, setelah memastikan bahwa sepeda itu berdiri dengan topangan dua besi kuning yang mengapit beberapa sepeda dengan aman, Baekhyun meninggalkan parkiran sepeda tersebut, tanpa mengetahui seseorang sedang berjalan menuju sepedanya dan dengan cepat ia menusuk ban sepeda belakang milik Baekhyun dengan pisau lipat hingga ban itu kehilangan angin dan robek panjang.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin segera menuju ke kelasnya, tetapi saat akan menutup lokernya menaruh tas didalamnya, Kyuhyun _songsaenim_, wali kelasnya, memanggil dirinya dan menyuruh agar mengikuti langkah besar itu.

"Baekhyun. Sebagai wali kelasmu, aku wajib memperingatkanmu hal seperti ini" Baekhyun bingung kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya yang menunjukkan halaman e-mail yang ia terima sejak semalam. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang membaca dan melihat isi _e-mail_ yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kepadanya. Laki-laki berumur 35 tahun itu mengela nafas panjang ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang memakai seragam olahraganya. Kyuhyun tau, hari sabtu, kelas 2C tak ada pelajaran olahraga, sedikit kemungkinan juga Baekhyun mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ia akan memilih pelajaran teori olahraga daripada harus mengeluarkan keringatnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menjelaskan ini kepada teman-temanmu, setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Baekhyun." Baekhyun menatap guru itu tak senang. "Aku tak akan memberimu _community service_ jika kau jujur padaku. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."bujuknya.

".."

"Baekhyun, aku tau.. Berat rasanya menghidupi diri sendiri dengan adikmu. Tapi, setidaknya, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang akan menyulitkanmu seperti ini. Kau tak seharusnya memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu, membuat masalah di sekolah, membolos jam olahraga, memukul temanmu. Kau ini laki-laki yang dididik ayahmu menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atas keluargamu. Jangan mengecewakannya."

".."

"Kau tau? Mungkin Donghae-_hyung_ dan Seohyun akan kecewa melihat anaknya seperti ini."

"Saem! Jangan pernah membicarakan orangtuaku lagi! Didepan atau dibelakangku!"

Anak temannya itu benar-benar bersikap keras kepala seperti ayahnya, Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat Baekhyun meninggalkannya di ruangan konseling seorang diri. "Baekhyun. Kalau saja aku tak mempedulikan janjiku pada Donghae-_hyung_, entahlah, mungkin aku sekarang tak berada disini, Baekhyun."

Kyuhyun bukan pengajar biasa. Tujuh bulan belakangan ini ia menjadi pengajar baru di SMA Jungwon. Tak sulit mendapatkan tempat itu, selain ia sering memenangkan olimpiade matematika, ia juga menggunakan koneksi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, tak mungkin jika tak menggunakan koneksi. Mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi salah satu wali kelas dua.

"Aishhh! Aku bisa gila lama-lama disini!"

.

.

.

"Lihatlah sampah berjalan itu. Apakah masih punya muka setelah membuat masalah pada beberapa siswa disini." Ucapan lantang seorang siswi yang mencoba memprovokasi murid yang sedang berada di koridor sekolahnya. Beberapa murid lain, menyahuti dengan umpatan kotor ditujukan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya memalui koridor tersebut. Beberapa langkah Baekhyun berjalan, ia terkena lemparan sekotak susu yang terbuka menyebabkan dirinya terkena susu tersebut. Melihat lemparan kotak susu pertama tersebut, Baekhyun berhenti. Menoleh mencari si pelaku, namun malang nasibnya ketika beberapa murid telah mengerubunginya dan melemparkan bertubi-tubi kotak susu hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Ia enggan membalas perlakuan mereka. Semakin ia membalas, semakin mengerikan perlakuan yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Ya! Rasakan ini Byun sialan!"

"Ini balasan karena kau telah melukai hati Chanyeol-_oppa_ kemarin!"

"Dan ini balasan karena kau telah memukul Yi Fan-_oppa_!"

Tak hanya lemparan kotak susu, ia juga mendapatkan tendangan di kakinya, hingga Baekhyun tersungkur. Tak berhenti sampai disitu. Perutnya merasakan hantaman ujung sepatu beberapa murid yang menendang dengan bergantian. Ia melindungi kepalanya. Bagaimanapun wajahnya tak boleh terluka sedikitpun, karena pasti bos nya di restoran akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya berganti pekerjaan dengan mencuci piring karena waiters tak mungkin berpenampilan lebam disudut wajahnya sekalipun. Namun, bukan keberuntungan Baekhyun saat ini, wajahnya terkena tendangan dari seorang siswa yang mengincar kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sudah-sudah. Tinggalkan dia sendiri!"sebuah suara dari seorang siswi menginterupsi murid-murid agar menyudahi perbuatan mereka. Beberapa injakan murid tersebut mengenai kaki dan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Wajah datarnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya kini tergeletak di lantai, tiga meter didepan kelas 2A.

.

.

.

Derap langkah menggema mengisi koridor yang hanya ada beberapa siswa tersebut. Chanyeol yang akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas 2A, menatap kaku seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin namja mungil itu mengetahui seseorang menghampirinya karna mata sipit itu sama sekali memandang lurus ke bias cahaya, tidak terpejam. Chanyeol menunduk kemudian menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan darah tak berwarna merah pekat karena sudah tercampur oleh cairan putih kental yang hamper membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh itu terlihat rapuh dan mengenaskan. Seragam olahraganya ternodai oleh susu coklat maupun strawberry, cairan merah pekat yang setetes demi setetes mengalir dari ujung bibir, hidung dan pelipisnya. Tak hanya itu, beberapa sisi seragam olahraga Baekhyun terkoyak hingga robek dibeberapa sisi. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan siswa yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam dekapannya dengan hati-hati.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Hingga detik ke sepuluh, Chanyeol enggan melepas dekapannya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol kemudian mencoba berdiri. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun limbung, membantunya agar dapat berdiri setidaknya tanpa terjatuh. Chanyeol memegangi lengan Baekhyun dengan erat, namun, Baekhyun menepis tangannya. Ia berjalan terseok meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Empat pasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat itu hanya mendesis kesal kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak seharusnya Chanyeolie membantu namja sialan itu!"ujarnya pada seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlari menyusul namja yang berada tujuh meter didepannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sehingga namja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu." Ujarnya lirih. baekhyun tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun namja tinggi tersebut tak terjatuh dan memeluk Baekhyun. Takut mendapat reaksi yang sama sepereti sebelumnya, ia segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun di bahunya, agar Baekhyun tak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**

**Terimakasih banyak ya reviewnya ^^ juga untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca Fanfiction ini.**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk saran dan kritik.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

Oh iya, Payung nya memang harga tigapuluh won di Seoul. Tapi entahlah kalau di Junwon berapaan.

Adiknya Baekhyun, awal mau saya beri nama Jaeseok, karena nama Jesper kurang greget, tapi akhirnya saya beri nama Jongseok. Untuk fisiknya, bayangin aja Jesper umur 11 tahun. Mirip Baekhyun kan? Hehehehe.

**Review:**

**NaturalCandy1994 **: Sepertinya begitu. Tunggu ya chapter berikutnya! Hihihi

**Shinyeonchal: **Sedikit demi sedikit akan dipaparkan kenapa Baekhyun gitu sama Chanyeol. Bukan. Nggak ada genderswitch disini ^^

**DahsyatNyaff**: Iya. Tunggu chap berikutnya ya! Hihihi

**Arumfitrinurazizah: **Wah terimakasih pujiannya. Kyungsoo nistanya cuma sebentar kok. Hahaha. Iya fast update tapi belum tau untuk chapter berikutnya. Mumpung lagi nganggur hari ini.

**Majeyjannah97**: Iya. Chanyeol itu masa lalu dan masa depannya Baekhyun #tsaah


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : **But You Are Not Lovable**

Main Cast :

**Park Chanyeol **and** Byun Baekhyun**

**Dedication to all Chanyeol-Baekhyun shipper.**

Chaptered. And I don't know if everyone's going to like this fanfiction or not.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menyodorkan kopi yang telah teraduk rata kepada Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tetap pada posisi semula, sejak ia berada di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat membenci foto yang terpajang didepannya saat ini. Foto keluarga Chanyeol yang berukuran 2x3 meter. Ia benci ketika harus melihat seseorang yang berada di foto yang terpatri Park Hyukjae, Park Yuri, Park Chanyeol dan Park Yura. Ia mengetahui bahkan menggenal mereka. tangannya tak berhenti mengepal sejak melihat foto tersebut. Setelah selesai mengobati luka Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di ruang tamu. _Namja _mungil itu menolak ketika Chanyeol memberinya baju ganti. Baekhyun mempertahankan seragamnya yang mulai berbau dan kering, melihatkan beberapa jenis noda.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau meminum kopi ini. _Arraseo_?"

"Aku tidak meminum kopi." Sahut Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari sofa empuk itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggantinya dengan coklat panas." Chanyeol menyambar cangkir kopi dimejanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak meminum apapun yang kau buat."

"Tunggu sebentar Baekhyun. Kau pasti akan menyukainya"Chanyeol berkata menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya secara tidak langsung. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol tau, semakin dipaksa, Baekhyun akan semakin menolak.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 11 siang. Ia masih mempunyai waktu 4 jam sebelum bekerja di _Le Petit_, restoran perancis tempatia bekerja 2 tahun belakangan ini. Ia menelpon seseorang dari ponselnya,

"Yixing-_hyung._."

".."

"Apa kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantu di tempatmu bekerja?"

".."

"Terimakasih hyung. Aku akan berada disana 10 menit lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Walaupun hanya bekerja 4 jam dan mendapatkan gaji yang tak seberapa, ia bersyukur mendapat uang tambahan hari ini. Tak mungkin ia kembali ke sekolahnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Beruntung, Yixing mengijinkan Baekhyun bekerja dalam keadaannya yang babak belur, toh ia tak akan menjadi waiters yang menuliskan menu pada setiap pelanggan, namun ia akan membersihkan meja setelah meja kosong dan ditinggalkan pelanggan sebelumnya.

Gerai _Starbucks_ yang terletak di distrik _Seongnam_ pada siang ini terlihat ramai. Baekhyun yang telah mengenakan seragam putih dengan apron hijau pun terlihat mondar mandir membawa kotak_ plastic_ yang berisi beberapa piring kotor bekas _cake _atau_ dessert_ yang hanya dijual di gerai tersebut. Walaupun gerai ini _self-service_, namun ia mau tak mau harus membersihkan meja yang terkadang masing terdapat sampah cup kopi atau kertas tempat sedotan.

Ia bernafas lega ketika Yixing memberi senyuman kepadanya dari balik mesin kopi. Yixing lah yang mempunyai gerai di distrik ini.

Seketika pandangannya beralih kepada seorang siswa yang sedang memasuki gerai tersebut. Luhan. Luhan berjalan santai menuju kasir kemudian memesan beberapa menu. Tak lama kemudian, ia duduk di meja dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan didekat jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, nama Luhan diteriakkan dari balik mesin kopi bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang mengenakan snapback merah yang mau tak mau menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat piring kotor dimeja luar. Chanyeol.

Sudah 10 menit sejak Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Luhan yang menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Dari pembicaraan tersebut, diketahui bahwa Luhan membolos dan menelpon Chanyeol agar memajukan janji mereka yang awalnya terencana jam 7 malam.

"_Kamsahamida. Annyeonghigasibsio_." Setiap ada pelanggan yang meninggalkan gerai tersebut, Baekhyun mengucapkan pada mereka.

Chanyeol baru tersadar, bahwa namja yang membawa kotak plastic ditangan kirinya dan mengenakan seragam kerja itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja yang sudah kosong. benar, Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yang menyadari perhatian Chanyeol teralih, ikut melihat kearah pandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Namja lebih tinggi itu menariknya ke balkon luar gerai tersebut.

"Kau bekerja?"

"_Ne. Waeyo?"_Chanyeol membelalak mengendengar kata Baekhyun yang meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tak seharusnya bekerja, Baekhyun-ah.."

"Aku harus bekerja." Melihat tak ada reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun membungkuk kearah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Maaf, _sonnim_. Saya harus kembali bekerja. Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi. Ijinkan saya pergi."

Namja itu mendengus kesal, matanya mengikuti punggung Baekhyun yang telah kembali bekerja, membersihkan meja. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bekerja seperti itu. Ia mengenal Baekhyun dulu, yang manja dan tak mau mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada hari selanjutnya, setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan susu dan koran dengan sepedanya, ia menerima pesan dari Luhan bahwa namja bermarga Xi itu ingin bertemu dengannya jam 4 sore di taman beberapa meter didekat rumahnya. Baekhyun membalas untuk menyetujuinya.

"Jongseok, aku berangkat dulu.." Jongseok yang sedang memakan ramen dari mangkuk besar itu mengangguk. "Baik _hyung._ Aku akan menjaga rumah."

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya hingga ke taman dekat rumahnya. Sore ini jalanan terlihat ramai, mungkin karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah daripada berdiam diri atau bekerja dihari minggu. Berbeda dengannya, setiap hari harus melakukan beberapa perkerjaan sekaligus. Sesampainya di taman yang telah ramai, ia memutarkan pandangan kesekitar dan mendapati Luhan sedang turun dari Audi R8 nya yang terparkir pada tempatnya. Luhan segera menghampiri namja berhoodie coklat yang mengenakan celana training yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"_Waeyo?_" tanpa menatap Luhan, Baekhyun berkata dengan ketus. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berbicara _to the point._ Jangan berada terus dihadapan Chanyeol. Dia selalu melihatmu, dia tidak melihatku, Baekhyun."ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti."Luhan mendesah sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau mengerti! Chanyeol seharusnya melihatku! Bukan melihat namja miskin yang selalu membuat masalah sepertimu!"hardikan Luhan terdengar jelas menyakiti telinga Baekhyun. Ia semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan yang berbelit-belit. "Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tak terkejut mengingat Luhan selalu mengajak bicara dan berusaha ada di samping Chanyeol setiap saat.

"Jadi, Jauhi Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Luhan. Aku tak pernah tertarik pada Chanyeol, jadi ambillah si Park sialan itu."Baekhyun hendak menaiki sepeda yang berada di sampingnya,

"Cih.. Kau pikir kau siapa Byun? Menghina Chanyeol seperti itu? Kau hanya namja miskin dan rendahan!"

"Aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku si namja miskin dan pembuat masalah seperti katamu. Dan tak sepantasnya, Tuan Muda sepertimu berbicara dengan namja miskin dan rendahan sepertiku. Permisi" Tegasnya yang dengan cepat, ia bergegas mengayuh sepeda menuju tempat ia bekerja meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam memandang tajam punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh sambil mengepalkan tangannya .

**.**

**.**

Setiap akhir pekan seperti ini, _Le Petit_ yang berada didekat rumahnya itu, tak pernah kosong mejanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Seorang namja yang berpakaian seperti Baekhyun, menuju kearahnya.

"Ya! Baekhyun_-ah.._ Lain kali, kalau bertengkar, pakai saja helm seperti girlband yang terkenal itu." Chen tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Chen-_hyung_.. Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara. _Arraseo_?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Chen mengangguk kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"_Arraseo_, Baekhyun-_ah_.. Sudah ya. Aku kembali bekerja dulu. Selamat mencuci piring. Hahahaha!"Baekhyun mendengus kesal, hyungnya yang berwajah persegi itu pasti mengejeknya jika harus berhadapan dengan cucian piring yang menumpuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit, wajahnya putih pucat dan berkeringat melihat seseorang yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Wu Yi Fan. Namja beralis mata terangkat itu sedang menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

"A..a..Ada apa Yi Fan-s_unbae_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia selalu ketakutan saat Yi Fan berada di depan ruang inap _eomma_nya seperti saat ini.

"_Anieyo. _Aku hanya ingin menyapa _ahjumma.." _ia akan melangkahkan kaki masuk, namun terhenti ketika Kyungsoo merenggangkan tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk masuk.

"_Waeyo? _Ada apa denganmu? Hah?"

"J..J..Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Yi Fan-sunbae.."Yi Fan menghiraukan seolah-olah suara itu adalah hembusan angin. Ia menabrak Kyungsoo hingga tubuh kecil itu terjatuh. Kyungsoo dengan sigap memeluk kaki kanan Yi Fan dengan erat, sebelum langkah itu memasuki ruangan eommanya. Namja China itu tersenyum penuh makna. Kemudian menunduk, meraih helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan menjambaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ahjumma, Kyungsoo-ya. Bukankah sebagai keponakan yang baik aku harus menjenguk adik eommaku yang sedang koma? Huh?"Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata dan jatuh di ujung sepatu kulit Yi Fan.

"Sialan! Air mata bodohmu itu mengotori sepatuku! Bersihkan!"ia mengecangkan jambakan pada rambut Kyungsoo lagi. Namun,namja bermata bulat itu menangis tersedu-sedu di kakinya.

"Eomma adalah orang tua satu-satunya yang kupunya. Jangan sakiti dia. Aku mohon."

"Kau dan Do ahjumma itu pembawa sial! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan kalau eommamu itu membunuh eommaku! Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum melihat eommamu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal!"

"Itu bukan salah eommaku. Bukankah itu keputusan eommamu, tapi kau belum terima kenyataan itu."

Yi Fan menghentakkan kakinya sehingga wajah Kyungsoo yang menempel pada kaki Yi Fan terkena hentakan yang membenturkan pelipisnya pada ujung sepatu Yi Fan. Tanpa berkata sepenggal kata pun, Yi Fan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu kedua setelah kepindahan Chanyeol ke SMA Jungwon. Inilah yang ia lakukan setelah sampai sekolahnya. Menunggu Baekhyun di pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Entah sekedar menyapa, merapikan seragamnya, atau membawakan bekal. Namun, hari ini ia mengeluarkan banana milk dari tas punggungnya kemudian berdiri di lorong pintu masuk. Senyum lebarnya tak menghilang sedetikpun.

"Aneh sekali siswa itu. Berdiri di dekat pintu seperti orang idiot."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Mencari perhatian, mungkin.. Hahahaha"

"Hahahaha.."beberapa siswa yang memang tak menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol di SMA Jungwon berkata dengan nada tinggi, sengaja agar namja yang menggenggam banana milk itu mendengar. Chanyeol menghiraukannya.

Lebih banyak siswa yang menyukainya daripada menghinanya seperti siswa barusan. Berkat kemampuan beradaptasi yang baik, ia terbiasa dengan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari 10 hari.

Luhan yang memasuki gedung sekolahnya itu tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol berada didepannya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat Pagi Chanyeol_ie_"

"Pagi, Luhan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menunggu Baekhyun, Luhan.."

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa?" Luhan melirik banan milk yang berada digenggaman Chanyeol dengan antusias. "Apakah boleh untukku? Aku sangat haus saat ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. "Jangan banana milk ini. Ini untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau cola yang berada di mesin minuman?"Luhan menutupi rasa kesalnya setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng."Tidak Chanyeol_ie_, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah ya.. Aku masuk dulu. Bye.."

"Bye.. Luhan.."

Tujuh menit kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum lega setelah melihat batang hidung namja yang ia cari sedang memasuki gedung. Tanpa melihat Chanyeol, Byun itu segera bergegas memasuki kelasnya. Chanyeol menyusul baekhyun yang sedikit jauh didepannya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berbincang di koridor karena 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Baekhyun.. Tunggu.."Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat seragam Baekhyun yang lengkap, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Kau mematuhi kata-kataku. Memakai seragam lengkap."

Dengan satu gerakan, Chanyeol mengulurkan banana milk yang ada digenggamannya.

"Ini.. Untukmu."Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan membawakanmu banana milk setiap pagi. _Arraseo?"_

"Ya! Menyingkirlah!" Baekhyun menyingkirkan uluran tangan itu. Chanyeol belum menyerah, ia menghadang Baekhyun dengan uluran banana milk Baekhyun menunjukkan kalau amarahnya akan tersulut. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil banana milk tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum senang. Namun, senyum itu luntur seketika melihat Baekhyun melempar banana milk itu ke tempat sampah sebelum ia mencapai kelasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. " Raut wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

Bel pertama istirahat telah usai, seakan memaksa murid yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya terganggu. Dalam kelas 2C, salah satu loker yang berada dibelakang kelas yang bertuliskan Luhan itu terbuka, "_Where it is?" _sembari mencari kedalam loker itu, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Cari lagi, Luhan." Ujar Tao yang berada di sampingnya sedang melipat tangannya dan menyender pada loker disebelah Luhan.

Luhan menyerah_." eobseu.""_Bagaimana ini, Tao_ie?_" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru loker tersebut. Kemudian menoleh kearah Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi Luhan?"salah seorang dari gerombolan siswi yang sedang memegang kaca dan sisir itu bertanya.

"_She lost her phone,_ Min Ah." Jawab Tao melirik Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Oh My God. Bagimana bisa terjadi, Tao_ie_?" tak menjawab pertanyaan Suzy, Tao melayangkan pertanyaan pada Luhan,"Bukankah kemarin sore kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Luhan?"

"Aku yakin handphone ku ada sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Tao_ie_. Tapi aku kehilangan handphoneku setelah itu.."

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, melihat Baekhyun sedang mencatat sesuatu di atas mejanya dengan buku tebal berwarna coklat, "Ya! Baekhyun-ah"dengan suara yang lantang, Tao memanggil Baekhyun yang berjarak 3 meja dari loker belakang kelas dimana ia berdiri.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya baru saja, kemudian berekspresi seakan bertanya _'Ada apa?'_

"Baekhyun, Apakah kamu melihat handphoneku kemarin sore ketika kita bertemu?" Tanya Luhan tanpa memutuskan pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Siswa berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kenapa?"seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 2C itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit risih melihat hampir semua murid melihatnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ia tau, belakangan memang banyak masalah yang ia timbulkan.

"_Did you lose it?"_ Baekhyun menyahut dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah tidak apa apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan tersenyum sembari menutup lokernya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke mejanya yang berada di belakang kelas sembari memandang ke beberapa sudut yang ia pikir akan menemukannya disana. Diikuti dengan Tao yang berada dibelakangnya.

"_What the heck?_ Apakah kita mempunyai pencuri di kelas ini?" Tao menaikkan nada suaranya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas terlebih kearah Baekhyun. Sebagian siswa yang berada di kelas mengerukan keningnya, menaikkan bahu mereka atau sekedar acuh tak acuh menanggapi pertanyaan Tao baru saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ya. Terimakasih juga yang sudah review, follow dan favorite

Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai yang diharapkan. Dan epertinya ini akan membelok jauh dari Lirik lagu dan akan sedikit panjang. Ada sebagian kata-kata yang nggak sinkron. Jujur, ini chapter terabsurd.

**Untuk cerita dimana Luhan kehilangan ponsel **dan** Luhan bertemu Baekhyun di taman, **itu saya **mengambil **dari **Drama High School Love On Episode 7 **yang keren banget buat dilewatin dan yang setiap minggu saya tunggu episodenya. Hanya itu.

**Review:**

**Ohmypcy: **Terimakasih reviewnya ^^ selamat membaca ya hihihi

**Chans: **Iya, harus terbully. Masih belum terima Baekhyun selingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol sama teteh Taeyeon *huhu*

**Guest15 : **sudah dilanjutkan kok kok kok hahaha

**Shinyeonchal: **Terimakasih banyak ya koreksinya. Hihihi. Sudah saya edit kok ^^

**NaturalCandy1994: **Ini baru permulaan, belum terlalu menyiksa *ketawa jahat*. Yang bully, udah kelihatan kok di chap ini sebenernya hihihi..

**Nelishawolslockets: **Iya.. Itu akan terjawab di next chap ya hahaha *alibi aja biar di read*. Betul, mereka udah kenal sebelum manusia dipersatukan *Loh*. Luhan jadi jahat sebentar kok, *Maaf ya Han!*. Ini sudah fast update, tergantung jadwal kuliah nih updatenya. Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

**CussonsBaekBy: **Wah sarannya keren. Iya ini gaya penulisan belum bisa diringkas, tapi di chap ini sudah berusaha seringkas mungkin. Terimakasih sudah membaca


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : **But You Are Not Lovable**

Main Cast :

**Park Chanyeol **and** Byun Baekhyun**

**Dedication to all Chanyeol-Baekhyun shipper.**

Chaptered. And I don't know if everyone's going to like this fanfiction or not.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah angkuh seorang Wu Yi Fan menggema dikoridor lantai dua. Tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berani menatapnya. Murid yang berada didepannya itu menyingkir. Di batang hidungnya yang masih terdapat _hansaplast transparan_ dan beberapa titik di wajahnya masih membiru itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi ekspresi dinginnya. Tak ada yang berani mengolok Yi Fan kalau beberapa hari lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pukulan telak seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hidung mancungnya hampir robek, hingga mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti pada saat itu.

Langkah itu terhenti tepat didepan ruang konseling.

BRAK!

Pintu itu terbuka dan mengejutkan kedua orang yang sudah berada didalamnya. Kilatan amarah dari matanya tak dapat tertutupi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul _songsaenim_.

"Duduklah, Yi Fan."

Dengan angkuhnya, seorang Wu Yi Fan itu duduk dan melirik tajam hoobae yang berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengabaikan itu. Bukannya takut, ia hanya malas memandang wajah _angry bird_ itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalian tau apa yang kalian perbuat empat hari yang lalu?" Baekhyun menunduk namun tak tersirat wajah bersalahnya sedikitpun, sedangkan Yi Fan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tak mau menjawab. Pertama, kalian membolos pelajaran pada hari itu dan yang kedua, kalian saling memukul hingga menjatuhkan beberapa alat di laboraturium biologi. Ingat?"

"_Ne, saem."_ Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan menjawab. "Kalian harus mengganti alat laboraturium yang kalian rusakkan. _Arraseo?_". mereka mengangguk.

Heechul meraih kedua tangan siswa yang berada di depannya itu. "_Kajja!". _Wajah Baekhyun dan Yi Fan menyiratkan ketidak tahuan.

"Minta maaf! Kalian harus minta maaf satu sama lain! Cepat!" Dengan kesal Heechul menyuruh mereka. Secepat mungkin keduanya membebaskan tangan masing-masing dari genggaman _songsaenim_nya ini. Sedangkan Heechul merubah mimik wajah yang mengerikan.

"YA! Aish! Kalian tau! Aku lelah! Kalian selalu membuat masalah sejak kalian masuk! Bisakah kalian mejadi siswa seperti teman-teman kalian yang lain? Hah?" amarahnya kini tak terbendung, hardikan itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Kim Heechul. Ia berkacak pinggang dan berdiri menghadap dua siswanya yang tak sama sekali menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya.

"Baiklah kalau tak mau meminta maaf. Kalian mendapat _community service_ selama dua minggu penuh. Dan, untuk perkelahian, aku akan mengundang kedua orang tua kalian untuk menyetujui ganti rugi alat laboraturium."Heechul lupa dengan keadaan Baekhyun, ia berdeham dan membenarkan, "Atau wali kalian. _Arraseo?"_walaupun Heechul tau, Baekhyun tak akan pernah membawa walinya ke sekolah. Tak pernah. Ia akan datang dengan sediri kehadapannya dan berbicara layaknya seorang wali.

Yi Fan tak bergeming, walau mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kalian kembali kekelas! Sekarang!" Heechul memegangi tengkuk belakangnya. Ia sudah terlalu pusing dengan masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan beberapa siswa nakal belakangan ini. Bukankah itu tugas menjadi seorang guru konseling? Kenapa ia pusing sendiri?

.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintu kelasnya, melihat Krystal _songsaenim_ sedang berdiri didepan kelas dengan seorang siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengan dirinya juga membawa tas ransel hitam menoleh kearahnya, begitu dengan beberapa siswa dikelasnya. Baekhyun sempat membungkukkan badan sebelum ia berjalan menuju mejanya. Krystal mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang sedikit terganggungnya. Baekhyun menduduki bangkunya kemudian mendengus kesal ketika buku sosialnya tak berada diatas mejanya. Sepengetahuan Baekhyun, sebelum Heechul memanggilnya, buku itu berada diatas menjanya.

"Baiklah.. Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Jika kalian ingin berkenalan dengan Sehun, lakukan liluar pelajaranku, _Arraseo?"_

"_Ne. Arraseo songsaenim!"_ jawab serempak murid yang ada di kelas itu. Baekhyun masih mencari buku biologinya didalam tas, namun nihil. Ia tau, pasti ada seseorang yang menjahilinya.

"Baiklah, Sehun.. kau akan duduk disebelah Baekhyun." Sehun mengeryit tak mengerti, "siswa yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku. Dia Baekhyun." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Setelah menduduki kursinya, ia memandang siswa yang ada di sampingnya yang sedang menumpahkan isi tasnya di mejanya. Tulisan '_Byun Baekhyun pembawa sial._', '_Baekhyun si pembuat masalah'_ dan beberapa umpatan kotor lainnya itu semakin meyakinkan dirinya jika siswa yang ada disampingnya bernama Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. anak-anak sekarang kalian kumpulkan tugas yang ku berikan seminggu lalu, kecuali Sehun, tentunya." Krystal mengumpulkan tugas itu dari meja ujung. Baekhyun dengan segera meluncur ke deretan loker yang berada dibelakang dan membuka lokernya.

"Siswa yang tak mengumpulkan tugas, kalian boleh keluar dari kelasku." Krystal meninggikan suaranya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena tak menemukan tugas itu di lokernya. Jelas-jelas tugas itu sudah ia kerjakan sepulang dari sekolah minggu lalu dan ia yakin tugas itu ada dimejanya tadi. Tak mungkin tugasnya ada di loker utamanya, karena hari ini ia tak membuka loker besar itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya.

"Eoh? Baekhyun kau tak mengerjakan tugasku?" Krystal mengernyit heran. Walau nama Baekhyun banyak tercatat dalam beberapa masalah, anak itu tak pernah sekalipun tak mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia selalu rajin mencatat, mendengarkan pelajaran atau mengerjakan tugas. Sehun tersenyum tipis, rupanya teman sebangkunya ini sedikit tak mematuhi peraturan pikirnya.

.

Baekhyun mengambil minuman dari mesin minuman setelah memasukkan beberapa koin kedalamnya. Ia membuka minuman kaleng tersebut dan menegaknya. Kaki mungilnya terus berjalan hingga terhenti pada sebuah ruangan kaca berlantai kayu dengan seseorang namja yang meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Kim Jongin. Ia mengetahuinya ketika Jongin menjadi bahan pembicaraan siswi-siswi di SMP-nya. Siswa yang berprestasi dalam pelajaran akademik maupun non-akademik itu nampak sempurna. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki masuk keruangan dance tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, Jongin mematikan music dari ponselnya yang terhubung dengan kabel _speaker_ yang berada di sudut-sudut ruang dance itu. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Sudah lama mereka tak berbincang semenjak Jongin sibuk dengan latihan dancenya, tiga bulan lalu, sepertinya.

"Bagaimana gerakanku? Kau melihatnya kan tadi?" tanyanya dengan tepat. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tak terlalu tau gerakan dance. Yang aku tau hanya bagus atau tidaknya."

"Jadi.. gerakanku.. bagus atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Gerakanmu masih jauh dari kata sempurna. "ungkap Baekhyun sambil menegak minumannya kembali. "Kau harus lebih banyak latihan, Jongin."

"Wah. Kau selalu objectif Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bilang aku yang terbaik dan gerakanku lah yang paling sempurna. Padahal terkadang, aku merasa gerakanku sungguh buruk"

"Karena mereka menyukai tampangmu, mungkin?"

Jongin mengambil minuman kaleng dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian menegaknya sampai habis.

"Dua _dollar_." Baekhyun menatap kaleng minuman yang telah kosong. Jongin tertawa renyah. Kemudian membawa ponselnya yang berada di lantai dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Ya! Kau akan membawaku kemana, hitam?

"Dua _dollar_. Aku akan menggantinya. Diamlah Baekhyun. Kau semakin cerewet."

Chanyeol yang hendak menghampiri Jongin di ruang dance, tertegun melihat tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Jongin keluar ruangan tersebut dan berjalan memunggunginya. Ia tak tau kalau teman sebangkunya itu akan bertemu Baekhyun. Ia hanya tau kalau setelah mengerjakan soal matematika mingguan, Jongin dan beberapa temannya diperbolehkan keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Disini aman. Tak ada_ songsaenim_ yang akan mengira kita membolos."

"Bukankah memang membolos?"Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu kau! Bukan aku. Aku tak pernah membolos, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk. Memang benar, Jongin tak pernah membolos. Ia akan mengutamakan sekolahnya lebih dari apapun. Mungkin juga karena alasan ayahnya yang tersorot kamera. Ayahnya seorang actor terkenal. Kim Kibum. Walau rupa ayah dan anak terlihat berbeda seperti kopi dan susu.

"Aku akan mengikuti kompetisi dance dua hari lagi, Baek. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa gugup kali ini." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menegak susu kotak yang Jongin beri sebagai ganti minuman kalengnya."Kau pasti tau Oh Sehun?"Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin dan menggeleng. "Oh Sehun. Siswa baru dikelasmu. Bukankah dia mulai sekolah hari ini?"

"Oh! Aku tau. Siswa baru itu. Jadi.. Namanya Oh Sehun.."

"Dia adalah lawanku yang tangguh. Aku selalu mendapatkan posisi teratas, namun ketika dia mengikuti kompetisi yang sama, aku berada dibawahnya, Baek"

"Aish! Kau bernafsu sekali dengan kemenangan."Jongin mengangguk lesu. Baekhyun mengelus pundak Jongin naik turun,"Kau mengikuti kompetisi itu untuk menunjukkan peningkatan bakatmu dari kompetisi sebelumnya. Jika kau selalu memikirkan posisi kemenangan, kau tak akan pernah melawan egomu sendiri. Yah.. walaupun aku tau pasti semua punya target, tapi terkadang juga kita harus merelakan orang lain berada jauh diatas kita. Kau tau kan Jongin, bakat sepertimu itu tak hanya dirimu saja yang melakukan yang terbaik. Ada saatnya kau berada dibawah. Saat itu kau harus tau, bagaimana sulitnya mencapai keatas lagi. Dan saat kau berada diatas, jangan pernah menganggap sepele yang dibawah. _Arraseo?"_

Jongin tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun yang panjang, walaupun kadang ia tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Baekhyun. Jongin sempat memcubit kedua pipi Baekhyun sebelum ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut coklat itu.

**BRAK!**

Pintu atap itu terbuka sedikit kasar, menampakkan Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ya! Park! Kau mengagetkan saja!"

Chanyeol menghiraukan perkataan Jongin. Selama beberapa saat, namja yang memakai snapback putih itu menatap mata Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Baekhyun!"Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau mengenal Jongin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Percakapan satu pihak rupanya. Jongin segera menengahinya. "Kami teman satu SMP, Chanyeol. Waeyo?" ujar Jongin. Chanyeol tetap menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jongin.. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" tanpa berkata sedikitpun, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun dengan air muka yang sama, tanpa berubah itu bertanya, "Wae?"

Setelah memastikan pintu itu tertutup dan tak ada Jongin disekitarnya, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, namja itu memundurkan langkah satu kali. Menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan namja didepannya.

"Kau membuang _banana milk_-ku pagi tadi, tapi kau menerima susu kotak dari Jongin. Kau menghindariku terus, tapi mendekat pada Jongin. Apakah kau menyukai Jongin?"Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengubah sikap dinginmu itu kepadaku?"

Baekhyun mengumpulkan nafas banyak dan menghebmbuskan begitu saja.

"Tidak! Karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa? Kau selalu bilang kau membenciku. Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, Baek?"

Baekhyun memandang lekat manic mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang serius, "Tanyakan pada Park Hyukjae!"

Chanyeol mengerjap, "Tanya pada appa? Apakah appa mengetahui sesuatu? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang memutar diotaknya.

.

.

Suasana kelas 2C setelah bel istirahat usai kembali menampakkan aktifitas beberapa siswa yang telah berada di ruang tersebut. Beberapa anak yang masih diluar ruangan, berlomba-lomba untuk masuk. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, yang beberapa detik lalu menginjakkan kakiknya memasuki kelas itu dengan gontai. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menghiraukan Oh Sehun yang terus bertanya tentang dirinya. Ia cukup lelah ketika harus menanggapi dengan bentakan kecil ketika Oh Sehun membuntutinya terus selama jam istirahat kedua itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, seorang pria berusia 36 tahun memasuki kelas tersebut. Jung Yunho. Songsaenim bermata musang itu berjalan menuju mejanya, meletakkan map berisi materi yang akan ia ajarkan ke murid kelas 2C. Setelah meletakkannya, ia berjalan menuju tengah kelas, menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Oh.. _smells good_. Walau ini sudah sore, semangat kalian harus tetap baru!" ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Suho berdiri dari kursinya, ia akan memimpin salam terhadap Yunho, namun Yunho menyuruh ketua kelas itu agar tetap duduk ditempatnya. "Tidak perlu untuk memberi salam"

"Keluarkan buku kalian, dan buka halaman 79!"Yunho dengan focus membuka halaman tersebut. Tak terkecuali murid yang akan ia ajari. "Oh ya? Apakah kau siswa baru itu?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Yunho, "Iya, _saem. _Saya Oh Sehun. Mohon bimbingannya."Yunho tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk kembali.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya! _Songsaenim_ sudah disini."Moonkyu berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Ia tau, jika menghiraukan Moonkyu, Yi Fan akan tau. Anak buah Yi Fan satu itu memang sedikit menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya, "_Songsaenim_, aku kehilangan ponselku."

"Belum ada satu menit duduk di kursiku, muridku memaksaku untuk beranjak dari sini dengan mengatakan hal buruk itu" Ujar Yunho dengan nada tinggi. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tengah kelas.

"Kau kehilangan ponselmu, Kyungsoo?"tanyanya dengan selidik. "Apakah kau membawanya ke sekolah?"

"Aku membawanya. Aku yakin. Aku menggunakannya selama istirahat. Di dalamnya ada uangku."

Tanpa diketahui seorangpun, seorang siswa yang berada dibarisan depan, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Letakkan tas kalian diatas meja. Sekarang!" selama dua periode diajar Yunho, murid kelas 2C baru sekali ini melihat wajah pria itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Seluruh siswa bergidik ngeri. "Periksa milik kalian!" segera mungkin siswa-siswa meletakkan tas dan mengeluarkan isi tas mereka di atas meja. Suho melihat ekspresi ketakutan beberapa siswa. Ia mengehela nafas.

"Kami punya hak privasi kami, benar? Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu"Kali ini Suho berujar dengan melirik tajam songsaenimnya.

"Oh! Hak privasi murid" Yunho baru mengingatnya.

"Tapi kami perlu menangkap pencurinya, saem!"Tao bersikeras agar seluruh siswa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi.

"Ya! Cepat keluarkan isi tas kalian!" Tanpa mengidahkan perkataan sang ketua kelas, Yunho berteriak sembari memukul meja. Suho menghela nafas panjang.

Satu persatu isi tas mereka dikeluarkan. Namun belum ada bukti keberadaan ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mengerluarkan isi tasnya terkejut mendapati sebuah ponsel yang bukan miliknya berada diantara barang bawaannya."Ponsel siapa ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tangan Baekhyun yang sedang membolak-balikkan galaxy note 3 disampingnya. Seorang siswa yang berada di samping meja Sehun dan Baekhyun, memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Huh? Itu ponsel milik Kyungsoo."Suara keras Sulli menginterupsi seluruh siswa menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali Yunho. Dengan langkah hati hati Yunho berjalan kea rah Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel putih yang berada ditangan siswanya itu.

"Apa benar ini milikmu, Kyungsoo?"Tanya Yunho menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Kyungoo. Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya. Selembar uang sepuluh ribu won terjatuh di atas mejanya.

"Iya. Ini milikku."Seluruh kelas akan mengeluarkan umpatan kepada Baekhyun, namun Yunho dengan cepat berteriak "Diam semuanya!" ia kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ini tidak benar. Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"_Songsaenim,"_Yunho menoleh kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya. "Aku juga kehilangan ponselku"

"Luhan kehilangan ponselnya setelah bertemu Baekhyun kemarin sore, _saem_" ujar Tao dengan tegas, ia melipat tangannya didada. Yunho kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Buka tasmu, Baekhyun."Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Mulai dari tempat alat tulisnya, tempat headphone, hingga sebuah cluth biru yang ia buka mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna pink. Tangan Yunho segera mengambil clutch biru dan ponsel pink tersebut. Ia menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata musanya. Namun, Baekhyun tak bereaksi lebih ketika mendapat tatapan mengerikan itu. Baekhyun yakin, ketika ia tadi mengeluarkan isi tasnya pada pelakjaran Krystal songsaenim, kedua ponsel itu tak ada.

"Tidak! Bukan aku, _saem!_"

"Apakah ini ponselmu, Luhan?"Yunho berjalan menuju meja Luhan yang berada di depan meja guru. Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, saem."

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Baekhyun, ikut aku sekarang!"tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas, ia bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Yunho yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Meja yang berada ditengah ruangan tertutup itu terisi oleh dua orang guru. Kyuhyun, wali kelas 2C. sedangkan yang berada diseberang mereka, adalah tiga orang siswa yang tersangkut akan masalah ini. Kyungsoo, Luhan juga tertuduh, Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yunho menyerahkan penanganan ketiga siswa tersebut kepada Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan ruangan itu lima belas menit yang lalu, Untuk melanjutkan jam mengajarnya yang tertunda. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tangannya, karena Heechul ijin pulang karena eommanya sakit beberapa jam lalu.

"Baekhyun. Salah itu bukan kejahatan." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pelan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Jika kau mengakuinya dan jujur kepada kami, mungkin Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun menimpali dengan tegas. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sudah setengah jam ia berbicara seperti ini. Berbicara dengan Baekhyun tidaklah mudah.

"Jika kau seperti ini, aku terpaksa untuk melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya_, saem!"_

Melihat itu, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan angkat bicara, "Ini juga kesalahanku_, saem_. Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik."Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi lebih memilih meudukkan kepalanya pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun."Aku juga tidak apa apa. Uangku tidak hilang_, saem_."

"Baiklah! Kita akan menganggap ini selesai dan Baekhyun akan menjalani _community service_. Dan ingat ini Baekhyun, Jika kamu sulit untuk minta maaf kepada temanmu saat ini, aku memberimu waktu hingga dua hari untuk meminta maaf"

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."tangan Baekhyun mengepal. Ia memandangn tajam Kyuhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Kamu akan menjalani _community service_ selama seminggu untuk merenungkan jika perbuatanmu itu salah. Kau bisa melakukannya setelah hukuman dari Heechul _songsaenim _selesai."

'Lihatlah anakmu ini Donghae-_hyung_. Aku semakin pusing menghadapinya!'batin Kyuhyun.

.

Mereka bertiga kembali kekelasnya. Beruntung 2 jam selanjutnya itu kosong. Heechul, guru konseling yang merangkap sebagai guru sastra itu ijin. Sorakan dari beberapa siswa mengusik telinga Baekhyun. Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi dikelilingi beberapa siswi dikelasnya, terdiam melihat perilaku Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih menatapnya, menghiraukan beberapa siswi yang terus mengajaknya berbincang. "Sehun, bisakah kau membuat penggemarmu itu pergi?"pintanya. Sehun meminta agar siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi mejanya itu kembali kekursinya masing-masing. Tanpa penolakan, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun sebenearnya ingin bertanya lebih pada Baekhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula, ia tak mungkin merusak komunikasi yang sudah buruk pada teman bangkunya itu. seseorang dari sudut ruangan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Kebencian itu begitu terlihat dari mata seorang Xi Luhan.

.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengikuti langkah kedua orang yang ada didepannya. Setelah mendapat sedikit ancaman dari Tao, ia tak menolak permintaan, lebih tepatnya paksaan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti di gudang sekolah dan menggiring Kyungsoo untuk masuk keruangan gelap itu. Terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua matanya, Yi Fan dan Moonkyu berada didepannya. Kyungsoo kembali mendalamkan tundukannya. Keringat dinginnya mengucur dari dahinya. Ia tau ini akan terjadi.

"Yi Fan-_ge._ Aku dan Luhan akan kembali ke kelas sekarang. Aku tak mau berada diruangan kotor seperti ini lama-lama. Bye!"Tao dan Luhan tanpa wajah bersalahnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo diruangan dengan Yi Fan dan Moonkyu.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Terlihat sangat jelas hampir semua murid dikelasnya memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik seakan dirinya ini adalah sampah yang sangat mengganggu pemandangan mereka. Ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo ditempatnya, kemudian melihat Luhan dan Tao berjalan masuk menuju meja mereka. Tao menangkap pandagan Baekhyun terhadap Luhan dan dirinya, dengan cepat ia membalas dengan tatapan tak biasa, "Seorang pencuri sepertimu, tak pantas memandang kami!"

'_Pasti Yi Fan'_

Dengan berlari, ia keluar kelas. Tak peduli dengan Sehun yang meneriaki namanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Sehun berlari mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh. Wu Yi Fan menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke lantai. Yi Fan membuat nyali Kyungsoo lenbih menciut karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan perbuatan Yi Fan ketika ia telah terlalu jauh menyiksa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang Moonkyu yang diam tak berkutik menyaksikan kejadian didepannya.

"Apakah kau berbicara kepada songsaenim? Apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan?"

Tanpa bangkit, Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya kesudut ruangan. Yi Fan terus berjalan santai ke arahnya. Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kyungsoo, Yi Fan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"A..a..aku tidak mengatakan apa apa kepada songsaenim."Langkah Yi Fan semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun tidak meminta maaf terhadapku."

Yi Fan tertawa keras. "Kau tau? Baekhyun lebih baik daripada kau, Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terus bertanya kepadaku, Yi Fan-sunbaenim?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Kau yang memulainya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa paniknya. Tatapan tajam sepupunya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Yi Fan memperlakukannya seperti tak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Aku? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kamu suruh, Yi Fan-sunbaenim."Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Dia tak berani sedikitpun bergerak. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena dengan gampangnya mengikuti paksaan Tao mengikutinya ke gudang ini.

Perlahan Yi Fan itu menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar. "Kau yang memulainya. Jika sampai namaku terbawa. Aku tak segan menghancurkan oemma-mu. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo merasakan rabutnya ditarik kasar dari belakang. Kepalanya ikut terdongar paksa keatas. Cengkeraman Yi Fan kuat sekali dirambutnya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tiga detik kemudian, Yi Fan menarik kerah kemeja Kyungso. Memaksa namja bermata bulat itu untuk berdiri.

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

Kyungsoo menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh anak donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Tetesan darah dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu mengotori beberapa titik seragamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, agar tak merintih kesakitan didepan Yi Fan. Belum puas hanya memberi pukulan ke perut Kyungsoo, Yi Fan menendang kaki Kyungsoo berkali kali. Hingga tendangan kelima, ia mendorong tubuh tak bertenaga Kyungsoo itu ke lantai. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya menjadi incaran Yi Fan selanjutnya. Ia menginjak pelan pergelangan tangan itu kemudian menekan dan memutar kakinya hingga mendengar suara kesakitan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan ungkapan dari rasa sakit itu.

"T..T..Tolong hentikan... Sunbaenim.." Kyungsoo terpejam, mehanan rasa sakit yang begitu besarnya kemudian memohon dengan lirih agar sunbaenya menhentikan perbuatannya tak ia pedulikan.

"Jadi.. Hanya seperti ini tenagamu? Tikus kecil?" desisan Yi Fan terdengar ditelinganya.

Derap langkah memburu yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Yi Fan, Moonkyu, dan Kyungsoo kini menampakkan si pemiliknya. Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal memasuki ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang terbuka. Oh.. rupanya Tao dan Luhan tadi lupa menutup pintu tersebut. Yi Fan menolehkan pandangan kearah pintu dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kilatan amarah. Dengan langkah besarnya, Baekhyun berjalan kearah Yi Fan. Yi Fan melepaskan injakan kakinya pada lengan Kyungsoo. Yi Fan dan Baekhyun pun saling melempar pandangan. Seketika, Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan tekal kearah wajah Yi Fan sehingga membuat keseimbangannya tak sempurna.

**Dhuag!**

Namja yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun itu terpental kebelakang karena untuk kedua kalinya, pukulan Baekhyun mengenai perutnya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya. Yi Fan berusaha bangkit. Baekhyun yang melihat itu, segera mencengkeram kerah seragam Yi Fan.

"Kau tau?! Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, Yi Fan-ssi!"kilatan mata Baekhyun terlihat jelas diujung matanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Yi Fan dengan cepat memegang tangan Baekhyun dan memelintirnya kebelakang. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Namun, dengan penguasaan hapkido selama bertahun-tahun, ia berhasil melumpuhkan Yi Fan dengan tendangannya.

"Jangan pernah sedikitpun menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi!"

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

Entah berapa kali Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kanan dan kiri Yi Fan hingga darah tak henti mengucur dari permukaan kulitnya yang telah sobek.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Perasaannya tercampur aduk melihat semua yang ada didepannya. Kyungsoo yang menangis ketakutan, Baekhyun dan Yi Fan yang saling memburu amarah, Moonkyu yang menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo kebelakang menatap Baekhyun dengan ketakutan. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang kesetanan menyerang Yi Fan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu menghentikan Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan lembut ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun tanpa bersuara. Reflek Baekhyun lebih cepat daripada pengelihatannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, ia menarik tangan yang menepuknya kemudian membanting tubuh itu kelantai.

"ARGHHHH!"

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap dan berlari kearah Sehun yang tengah berguling kesakitan karena punggungnya. Yi Fan tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk membalas Baekhyun menggunakan lengan kanan dengan mengunci leher Baekhyun dengan lengan dan kuncian sikunya. Baekhyun memukul-mukul tangan Yi Fan yang sedang menguncinya. Ia tak bisa berkutik, ia akan kehabisan nafas jika Yi Fan menguncinya seperti ini hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Ini kelemahannya. Yi Fan tau betul kelemahan Baekhyun karena ia sudah puluhan kali berurusan dengan namja mungil itu.

"STOP! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN WU YIFAAAN! BYUN BAEKHYUUUN!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Sekali lagi, berterimakasih sama yang sudah baca, review, favorite atau follow

**CussonsBaekBy: **hahaha terimakasih loh sarannya kemarin ^^ udah baca, kasih saran dan review hihihi

**Shinyeonchal: iya. **Terimakasih udah baca dan review. Hahaha.. Boleh tuh idenya dikeluarin dari sekolah Baek yang sekarang..

**NaturalCandy1994: **Iya antagonis. Penderitaan cocok buat Baek #eh. Memang masih belum dipaparkan jelas, tapi chap ini udah ada satu hint. Hihihi.. Mungkin lain waktu bisa ketemu mereka ya?

**Nelishawolslockets: **Semuanya kasihan dan semoga berhasil nyiksa Chanyeol disini. Amin. Itu karena.. Ada hubungannya dengan kepala keluarga Chanyeol. Hayo apa? Kyungsoo dan Yi Fan itu saudara, eomma mereka kakak adik tapi Yi Fan pindah kewarganegaraan gitu.. Makasih ya udah review dan baca.,


End file.
